Amy is important
by MareeZoleeil
Summary: I don't like the summaries. Please read and judge. I would appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really hope you like it! ****Please leave your reviews.**

**And i want to say thanks to DAMARIS for traslate the original history! **

**Well, ENJOY!**

He fell exhausted into bed, he was hardly breathing and couldn´t take off the huge smile on his face. He turned his head exactly forty degrees to the left and saw her smiling, tired, with her little green eyes trying to get over the sleep. He noted that there were both naked and the covers remained in the corner of the rumpled bed. While he raised his torso to approach them, he noticed the body of his beloved, so pale, with a slight pink color, her slender neck with a little smell of strawberries, her so round and a little small breasts that gave her figure unwavering aesthetic, then he saw with astonishment her belly, it was perfect for him, full with tiny hair that made him look not only interesting but attractive, her medium and fleshy hips that made her a desirable woman and those legs, good Lord! Those fragile and beautiful legs, they were able to achieve huge spasms and screams. Finally, taking the huge, warm blanket with his right hand he began to cover both bodies, she felt the touch of the blanket and woke up with a little jump after falling asleep for a moment. He had finished covering them so that none will be some mishap with the weather, it was winter and he definitely hated to get sick. He finished looking at her with delicacy and a small grin, he picked up some hair that was near her eyes and leaned back , she smiled him back with tenderness and almost getting fainted because of exhaustion , but for some reason did not want to sleep, she wanted to stay in that moment forever ...

- Amy, if you want you can sleep, he interrupted her thoughts.

- No Sheldon, I want to see you, I love to see you. It's like watching the sky in a rain of comets in front of the sea: it is perfect. She said at last with a great sigh as he blushed and stayed with wide eyes.

- Amy, I admit that every night is particularly special when we speak, we have some physical contact or now recently when we practice intercourse, but I do not know why do you insist so much to say things like that ...They are not romantic – trying not to sound so loud, he loved his girlfriend to be cute, but he hadn´t get totally used to it, he preferred to continue thinking that he did not care much for the sentimental part of the relationship. Amy looked down and began to think it would be nice to hear some similar words from the mouth of her boyfriend, yet she knew that it wouldn´t happen. It was too complicated to practice her first intercourse and then have this kind of an awkward conversatio .

- I understand Sheldon, apparently we do not have the same ideas about being romantic after sex. It is normal. It is normal ... - Amy expressed with some anger and sadness while turned her back to sleep.

_Do you realize that she's just trying to be cute, right? Are you an idiot? __**Idiot? I 'm not an idiot , I'm a genius with an IQ of ...**__ Shut ! I know , I know all of you , I am you . __**At times does not seem so**__, **sometimes I think that whatever you are, you're filling up all with those things that Penny sometimes says to Amy. **__Come on Dr. Cooper! Do you have conflicts with how you relate with others? Even your girlfriend is becoming good at personal relationships , and you, well, you still being afraid to say I love you**.**_**_ Now shut your conscience or whatever you are! Good God! I'm a scientist not a man of house, bear to hug or dog to wag his tail when he sees his master! Also, I do not want Amy. Or…? No! I do not._**_ So why did you agree to have intercourse with her? Why at the time you saw her legs you started to notice that you had an erection at that time, not sudden. Answer Cooper!__**I did not know what was happening to me, also I couldn´t control myself ...** __I know, I was there ... You stubborn, I´ll better be better back when you're in a better mood . But I will just say something else Shelly. Did you notice that not even physics made you have such a tremendous orgasm and happiness? I don´t know, maybe you Dr. Fowler is better than theoretical physics ... __What did you say? Amy what? Answer me brain! It is impossible to talk to you! Goodbye..._

Sheldon stopped thinking a moment when he noticed that Amy was totally asleep in front of him, he never planned to have intercourse with her, and much less that it was so enjoyable, he sighed and suddenly stop jumped off the bed. He was with a woman in his room! Share bacteria in the biological process of procreation for pleasure; she was sweaty in his most valuable place to rest: his bed. She had invaded every strictly neat space. How could this happen? Maybe it was really important. But it was not times to think about it, He had to take a bath at appropriate temperatures to clean each microscopic bugs that probably was in his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Water ran down his face, rinsing your hair with the shampoo neutral smell that covered with lice and dandruff. He recalled for a moment that Amy slept in his bare room , without shame, a few meters. Remembering her thighs did feel some sort of chill that ran through his body up to his big member . He shook his head three times telling himself he should not return to sexual intercourse with Amy , it just distrairía . But what else has done Amy Farrah Fowler to distract the great Dr. Sheldon Cooper? ... He was thinking in his head and formulated twenty ways to tell your partner the situation in question , none seemed appropriate according to the bylaws, or rather , according to what I saw in movies and commonly with Leonard and Penny. He sighed heavily as he closed the keys to the shower, the shower time was exceeded for three minutes and it was time to wake up your girlfriend. He left the bathroom and heard several voices coming room , apparently had water in his ears , because he could not recognize any voice except that of Leonard . With towel on her hips and another near to dry his hair went straight to the living room and to his surprise he found Dr. Fowler talking to your best friend.

- Amy , I thought I 'd still asleep -He said with some surprise.

- Sheldon. Good day - Amy said politely. -Lucky for you I remembered that today I open earlier history museum and there is a convention to which you want to carry. I know besides homosapiens disturbing unbelievers , find attractive chocolate ice cream -Amy said with enthusiasm and a smile. She seemed very normal after the night they had spent together, was it jumping for joy and were filling up with kisses and hugs empalagantes , Sheldon thought.

- Hey Shelly , your little friend says "hello" -Leonard said pointing to a small opening in the envelope that Sheldon had made with his towel.

Sheldon quickly covered her private parts while Amy looked curiously covering his mouth in surprise -God ! Sheldon shouted with concern , and ran out of the room to go to his room.

As the door opened I notice everything in order, his room seemed to have only the rumpled bed , but only had a marked figure was his. I look with wonder and imagine that his girlfriend had arranged the room but why did no good bed? Did not give importance to the issue shrugged and went about his usual routine. Put cream on her body, white socks , pants coffee on top a thin striped shirt yellow, blue , pink and a large navy blue shirt and underneath a long sleeved copper coffee , coffee use your tennis mustard between your alhajero looking through his things arranged a tan , perfect for the occasion and comb as usual watch.

Since the last plurell Sheldon in his hands out of his bedroom , ready to have a talk with Amy about what suceido night.

- Amy , I'm ready -he said, quickly taking his backpack and put it on his right shoulder.

- Sheldon. Are you okay ? You seem odd, your body language tells me you want to leave immediately the department, being still left to be fifteen minutes to nine in the morning start time for each appointment on Saturdays program .

- Amy , you know I 've always wanted to go out on time, but today I need those fifteen minutes to discuss something with you...

- Okay, Sheldon -Amy said getting to walk very straight. -Let's go.

-Bye, guys! Have fun time! -Leonard was heard to say as the pair closed the front door.

The Dr. Fowler gave the first word.

-Sheldon. Tell me , what happens now ? Do you even have bothered with my alusinación on activities today? Sorry itself has been so, I love to go to history museum to see the little humans that has happened for over a million years.

-Not that it bothers me , Amy. Instead I find it fascinating to go to exhibitions , and you know it . Although, of course , not the same hallucination of yours to see children with poor IQ, surprised by what you already should know - take a breath and continued. -What I 'm getting at is that you have behaved with something singular about the event yesterday. I thought I would act different , you may have been for what I said. I did not mean to offend -said as he lowered his head...

- Yesterday? Offend ? ? What do you mean Sheldon? -Amy asked with raised eyebrow -I dont understand what you're talking about me.

- Amy , please. Do not get mad now . You know I hate to make jokes regarding Alzheimer -turned to her with eyes a little annoying.

- Sheldon, yesterday you did not say anything offensive. We had our usual talk on Skype and you went to sleep at a time .

Sheldon opened his eyes in surprise. Was it a dream? But, it seemed very real. He saw her! He left her! He saw her move and get wet! Was it a hallucination? Why then had an erection in the bathroom?

- Sheldon? Are you okay? Sheldon? -Amy said while Sheldon fell slowly to the ground fainting.


End file.
